dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin-Boo (Pure)
For other forms of Majin Boo, see Majin Boo (Disambiguation) |debut = |gender = Male |race = Majin |status = Alive |residence = Satan House |affiliation = Dragon Team Team 7th UniverseDragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 |jva = Kōzō Shioya |eva = Josh Martin }} Majin Boo, also known as Mr. Boo, is the good version of Majin Boo after dispelling the evil. Appearance Boo is a large and fat entity with pink skin. His arms are skinny and have holes for smoke to be released when is he is angry. His eyes are usually closed unless he gets angry, he has an antenna, cuffed ears, and holes around his antenna for smoke to be released. He wears a purple cape, a small, a black and yellow vest, black and white pants with the demon symbol and yellow boots. Personality Relationships Mr. Satan Bee Abilities and Power Techniques * : * : History Dragon Ball Z Majin Boo Arc Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Four years after the pure Majin Boo's defeat, Boo was at Bulma's birthday party with Satan, enjoying the food. It was Boo who angered God of Destruction Beerus when the latter interrupts the party. When Beerus asked Boo for one or two of the custard puddings he had, Boo ate all of them simutaneously, angering Beerus. Buu challenged Beerus and attempted to punch him, but he was blasted away into a lake by a kiai with little effort by the god. After the Dragon Team tried to help Boo, Beerus retrieved Buu back from the water and slammed the Majin's head into Gohan's as he was trying to hold Beerus in a Full-Nelson, then kicking the two, and Boo landed in the pond again. Boo then stayed back and watched the battle between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus.Battle of Gods Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga At Bulma's birthday party on a cruise liner, the God of Destruction Beerus, who was in search of the Super Saiyan God, got angry because he could not eat any pudding due to Boo eating it all. Boo and Gohan challenged the god but was defeated. After Gotenks was defeated, Bulma slapped Beerus for ruining her birthday party and he retaliated. This enraged Vegeta and he attacked Beerus. Vegeta was able to get hits on the god but he was unharmed. He decided to destroy because the Super Saiyan God was not present, but Goku appeared and asked for him to wait.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Goku then used the Dragon Balls to summon Shenlon and learn the secret of the Super Saiyan God. Shenlon revealed six pure-hearted Saiyans were required to work together to form a Super Saiyan God. However, there were five Saiyans present on Earth, but Videl revealed her pregnancy. The six worked together to transform Goku into the Super Saiyan God. Boo watched as Goku and Beerus began their battle.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc Boo was sleeping when Freeza destroyed Earth because of his defeat against Vegeta. However, Whis used his Do-over ability, so Goku could kill Freeza before he destroyed Earth again. After the battle, Boo attended Bulma's feast.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 27 6th Universe Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Boo was visited at Satan House by Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo to join Team Seventh Universe. On the day of the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition in the cube, Boo told Satan he was hungry, so Chichi then said she brought him a bento. After two hours and ten minutes, Boo and the others reached the Nameless Planet. Once landing, Boo took a ten simple question exam and failed it, being disqualified from the competition. Piccolo said he did not even spell his name correctly, but Boo said he had not done anything like it before. After Monaka won against Hit, the legendary assassin from the 6th Universe, Boo and the others found the final Super Dragon Ball which was the Nameless Planet. After Beerus's wish was granted by Super Shenlon, Boo and the others returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 Universe Survival Arc Epilogue Dragon Ball GT Baby Arc Super No. 17 Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Majin Boo (Good) vs. Majin Boo (Pure Evil) *Boo vs. Majin Boo (Pure) *Boo vs. Beerus *Boo vs. BasilWeekly Shonen Jump No. 11: U19 Trivia *Boo's activity expectations for the Tournament of Power is 4 stars.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DACtlf_UQAENdBJ.jpg:large V-Jump July 2017 Issue] References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Majin Category:Dragon Team Category:Team 7th Universe Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters